Their warped Fairytale
by ReginaCaelum
Summary: Cliches are there for a reason, and it's not like they don't deserve one : four acts until a happy ending : AU : Waltermis
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Once upon a time, there was a girl (because there's always a girl)

This girl was a princess named Artemis

Artemis had a father named Lawrence who was the King

He loved his daughter very much (or so he told her) and always kept her locked away from the harsh, cruel (gentle, beautiful) world (paradise)

But Artemis wanted to learn, about anything and everything (to fight, to protect, to rule)

Despite her pleas, the King had vowed to protect (was determined to smother) his beloved (ignored) daughter (pet) and always said gently (with arrogance not befitting a ruler), "It's for your own good, Arty. Your namesake started out well, as a goddess, but became a savage. You will do better and make your father proud, yes?"

And Artemis, who wanted nothing more than to be loved by the only parent she had left (because Mother had left so long ago and her daughter suddenly couldn't see in a world filled with darkness), always said yes. In a tower, isolated from everyone (so no one would know her face and she would always be "safe") she learned not how to defend herself or rule, but to be bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Once upon a time, there was a boy (because there's always a boy)

This boy was a pauper named Wallace (and so he went by Wally)

Wally was raised by a group of rebels in the Kingdom of Bialya who called themselves the League of Justice (after his parents left him in the cold and he was so alone but he doesntcantwont care)

Wally learned to fight and defend and live, from teachers and friends who became his family. But most of all, he learned of King (tyrant) Lawrence, a man who seduced Queen Paula (she thought to highly of everyone and learned too late that a queen cannot trust anyone) for the throne. Soon after their marriage, the Queen was grievously injured (brutally wounded) under mysterious circumstances (because everyone knows who did it but no one is brave enough to say) and Lawrence was declared king—temporarily

And then Lawrence revealed his army and the young (naïve and innocent and unknowing) princess was taken hostage and Queen Paula vanished (left them, betrayed them) and it all went to hell

Wally did not hate Lawrence, because his mentor always said, "What does hatred accomplish?"

He was twelve when he met Artemis for the first time. He snuck into her tower after he heard screams during a reconnaissance mission with the League; he found a young girl with the most captivating blue eyes (deep like the sea) and long blonde hair (it shines like liquid sunlight) sobbing her heart out with bruises covering her skin

Only when he was older did he realize what the princess had to suffer and then his mentor's quote could do nothing for him (because purity can only bleach out the evil so much, and Lawrence was simply too much for such a young girl to bear)

They became friends—she needed one. They saw each other a few times a month, when Wally could escape from training and the weather wasn't too bad and Artemis wasn't under guard

He frustrated her, with his wily smiles (never a true one because they might leave you) and flirtatious ways (he'll be friendly to everyone so no one gets close to him); she intrigued him, with her strong spirit (almost brittle, at times) and simple grace (something she had to learn without help). But they learned about each other (she learned to be okay with his struggles to trust in others; he learned how to comfort her without pity), and learned to complete each other (he taught her how to defend herself and gave her strength; she taught him how to keep his head up and never regret)

And so they fell in love

XX

Leave a review my lovlies!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Artemis was fourteen when the first assassination attempt came.

She had few interactions with only the servants, none of whom stuck around, none of whom were loyal (she's alone, she's so very alone)

Luck was all that saved her: the arrow the would-be killer used was hollow, and it was a windy day (luck never gave her anything else, so she doesn't see why it would start now, but she's not complaining)

To have her fears proved true—that her father saw her as an obstacle even though she had no idea how to rule—was beyond terrifying. The servants would gossip if an official murder took place, though, so her death had to be silent and swift

When Wally came by, she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown (because fearfearfear clouded her heart and she didn't know how to make it go away)

And he kissed her (it was a little clumsy, a little rushed, but sososo good) and told her (when her heart stopped thudding in her ears because _oh my god wally kissed me oh my god) _that he would take her away if that's what she wanted

She said yes (because saying no to him would be like telling the sun to stop shining) and he kissed her again (and smiled, a real one, just for her) and told her he'd be back, and not to worry (she always would, for him, because without him he world is too dark to recover from)

The next night he came for her, and he and his family brought her away from the horrible place (without a trace, and no one bothered to ask what happened to the girl who lived in the tower) to be with them

XX

One more act until a we're done.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: disclaimed

* * *

><p>When she was twenty, Artemis became queen<p>

She believed (sometimes that hope was all that kept her alive, when Lawrence was there and his presence blocked every happy or good thing out) it would happen one day (against all the odds that were against her so mercilessly), that she would overthrow her cruel father and show Bialya what a true ruler could be

So the League (all her mother's teachers and friends who loved her and challenged her and became everything she needed) trained her in the subjects of strategy, of diplomacy, geography, economics, and every other art she would ever need (because for her mother's sake, for their kingdom's sake, she had to know the world inside out)

And Wally and her new friends Kaldur and Megan and Connor and Richard teach her how to _live_—to laugh, to feel pity and compassion, to dance, to stargaze, to cuddle, to paint, to love (she'll never be able to tell them how much she needs them, but somehow they always seem to know)

While Artemis grew up, her father fell. He became paranoid, and eventually went insane. His servants, advisors, and army deserted him as rumors of the princess's intentions surfaced, and Lawrence was left all alone (ironic, yet befitting)

The night before her coronation (because the fight had been nonexistent, and everyone wanted so badly for the new ruler to be the just one she said she would be) Artemis told Wally she loved him ("Because now that I've done the scariest thing I can imagine, I can move on")

He knew already, but he didn't complain

Her coronation was magnificent, but not ostentatious. She held her head high and smiled when expected and waved and all Wally can think is how beautiful she is

They married four years later

Queen Artemis did not have a peaceful reign, but it was successful: her mother was found alive, and was reunited with her daughter; the League always remained loyal, although they were never afraid to challenge her opinion when they felt it was wrong (because despite her wisdom, the Queen was still very young); Lawrence created the League of Shadows that attempted to overthrow her, and though they were never successful, Artemis was always wary(she learned the hard way that she could trust few so utterly as Wally); under the Queen's just rule, science and art flourished while crime withered (though she knew it would never go away and accepted that); she was passionate and loyal to her country, but accepted other lands' rulers and people (she doesn't want to fight because really, what's the point?)

She became an idol for future rulers and managed to stay true to herself in the process

And they all lived happily ever after

The End

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for reading, alerting, and favoriting this. Especially my reviewers, wherever you are.<p>

One last review would be lovely beyond measure.


End file.
